wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
General Vezax
General Vezax is the twelfth boss encounter in Ulduar. He can be found in the Descent into Madness guarding the Prison to Yogg-Saron. Mana-based classes will have to deal with a lock on their regen, but will be able to restore it by destroying crystals that will drop a residue on the floor to restore it. Hard mode requires players not to break any of these crystals and not regen any mana. 25-man abilities * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=60848 Shadow Crash] - Fires a shadow missile at a target, dealing 11310 to 12690 Shadow damage to all enemies near the impact point and knocking them away. After impact, leaves an energy field that lingers for 15 sec, increasing magical damage dealt by 50%, reducing healing done by 50%, and reducing mana costs by 30%. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62661 Searing Flames] - Deals 13875 to 16125 Fire damage to all enemies within 20 yards, superheating their armor and reducing its ability to protect them by 75% for 10 sec. (2 sec cast time, interruptable) * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62662 Surge of Darkness] - Empowers the caster with dark might, increasing physical damage by 100% but reducing movement speed by 55%, for 10 sec. (Self buff on Vezax, you have to kite him around the room while the buff is up, lasts 10 seconds) * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63276 Mark of the Faceless] - Inflicts an ancient malediction on a target, siphoning 5000 health every 1 sec. from enemies near the target, for 10 sec. Heals General Vezax for 100,000 per tick. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62692 Aura of Despair] - Preventing mana regeneration is active throughout the whole fight. This is not the same as the PTR, NO MANA REGENERATION ABILITIES WILL WORK except for Judgements of the Wise and Shamanistic Rage. Potions do NOT work. Nor does life tap or evocation. You can destroy the crystals flying in the room, they will drop a green cloud on the ground and will restore your mana, they will also damage you for an equal amount of health points (1000 Mana regen = 1000 Damage), this buff stacks and will regen more and more mana (and deal more damage as well) over time. *Spawns a Saronite Animus with 8M HP if you do not destroy any saronite vapours. It will spawn after the 8th vapour spawns. - Linked to Achievement ** [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63420 Profound of Darkness] - (Inflicts 1,000 damage to all enemies, and increases Shadow damage taken by 10% per application.) and stack it on the raid, 20 debuffs means you will get 200% more damage from shadow spells (including Shadow Crash missiles from Vezax). While this add is alive General Vezax is immune to damage but not interrupts. 10-man abilities * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=60848 Shadow Crash] - Fires a shadow missile at a target, dealing 5655 to 6345 Shadow damage to all enemies near the impact point and knocking them away. After impact, leaves an energy field that lingers for 15 sec, increasing magical damage dealt by 50%, reducing healing done by 50%, and reducing mana costs by 30%. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62661 Searing Flames] - Deals 13875 to 16125 Fire damage to all enemies within 20 yards, superheating their armor and reducing its ability to protect them by 75% for 10 sec. (2 sec cast time, interruptable) * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62662 Surge of Darkness] - Empowers the caster with dark might, increasing physical damage by 100% but reducing movement speed by 55%, for 10 sec. (Self buff on Vezax, you have to kite him around the room while the buff is up, lasts 10 seconds) * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63276 Mark of the Faceless] - Inflicts an ancient malediction on a target, siphoning 5000 health every 1 sec. from enemies near the target, for 10 sec. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62692 Aura of Despair] - Preventing mana regeneration is active throughout the whole fight. This is not the same as the PTR, NO MANA REGENERATION ABILITIES WILL WORK except for Judgements of the Wise and Shamanistic Rage. Potions do NOT work. Nor does life tap or evocation. You can destroy the crystals flying in the room, they will drop a green cloud on the ground and will restore your mana, they will also damage you for an equal amount of health points (1000 Mana regen = 1000 Damage), this buff stacks and will regen more and more mana (and deal more damage as well) over time. *Spawns a Saronite Animus with 8M HP if you do not destroy any saronite vapours. It will spawn after the 8th vapour spawns. - Linked to Achievement ** [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63420 Profound of Darkness] - (Inflicts 500 damage to all enemies, and increases Shadow damage taken by 10% per application.) and stack it on the raid, 20 debuffs means you will get 200% more damage from shadow spells (including Shadow Crash missiles from Vezax). While this add is alive General Vezax is immune to damage but not interrupts. Strategy Pre-Fight General Vezax strategy step 1: Before pulling General Vezax assign casters to groups to rotate through the process of regenerating mana through the clouds. General Vezax strategy step 2: Pull General Vezax, and start DPSing. Core Fight General Vezax strategy step 3: Interrupt Searing Flames when General Vezax starts casting it. General Vezax strategy step 4: When General Vezax casts Surge of darkness stop all DPS on him. Have the tank kite him, since General Vezax will move 55% slower. It should be the perfect time for your casters to start taking the clouds for mana regeneration, and the healers to start AOE healing them. Rotate through the caster groups to not overwhelm your healers. Quotes Aggro: * Your destruction will herald a new age of suffering! Hard Mode activated: * Behold, now! Terror, absolute! Surge of Darkness: * The black blood of Yogg-Saron courses through me! I...AM...UNSTOPPABLE! Killing a player: * You thought to stand before the legions of death... and survive? * Defiance... a flaw of mortality! Berserk: * Your defeat was inevitable! Death: * Mwa-ha-ha-ha! Oh, what horrors awaits you? Drops Related Achievements * * Hard Mode Achievements * * Videos 25-man Encounter OiwwM8sy19I References His name bears a strong resemblance to General Rajaxx, a boss in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. This is yet another link between the two Old Gods that have been named to date: C'thun in Ahn'Qiraj, and Yogg-Saron in Ulduar. External links Category:Ulduar mobs Category:Bosses Category:Faceless ones Category:Unique models